


Ankle Socks

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Foot Fetish, Kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2016 | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> kate bishop/america chavez ankle socks kink???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ankle Socks

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Kate was still completely out of breath by the time she got in the apartment elevator. Her hair was sweat slicked, and the strands that had fallen out of her ponytail were sticking to her face. She had probably pushed it a little hard with the cardio but it felt good to run. Her legs would be killing her tomorrow and her lungs were already burning, but it was all worth it. 

When the elevator arrived on her floor she dragged herself down the hall, one heavy foot after the other. She’d run thirteen miles in a row, but the last few steps to get to the apartment were the hardest. She made it, though. She unlocked the apartment door and shuffled inside. Kate kicked off her sneakers at the door and went straight for the couch, flumping down all at once. 

She probably should have changed into clean clothes, or gone straight for a shower. She would, in a few minutes. She just wanted to sit for a little while first. The couch was right underneath one of the air vents, and cool air was washing down over her. Kate closed her eyes and relaxed. 

She felt something cold at her shoulder and cracked an eye open. America was standing behind her with a water bottle in her hand, fresh from the fridge. Kate had almost forgotten for a second how thirsty she was and eagerly took the bottle. She twisted it open and chugged half of it immediately. 

“How was your run?” America asked, sitting down on the couch. 

America was lucky, she never needed to work out. She was always thick and lean with muscle no matter how much Korean barbecue she ate. 

“Exhausting,” Kate exaggerated.

America picked up Kate’s foot by her ankle, taking it into her lap. She started massaging it thoughtlessly, as if it was just something to keep her hands busy. Kate knew better. She smiled and let it happen. 

It took her a while to realize why America kept buying her socks as gifts. Polka dotted socks for Christmas, a pack of purple athletic socks on New Years, a pair of frilly socks on Valentine’s Day, and more purple socks for her birthday; all ankle socks. Kate had wondered if America was just really bad at getting gifts before she finally put the pieces together. 

Kate leaned her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying America’s strong hands rubbing all the aches out of her feet. She probably could have passed out like that, and almost did when suddenly she felt a sharp sudden nip of teeth around her toes through the fabric of her sock. She gasped in surprise and instinctively drew her leg up. 

“Hey, no teasing.” She warned. 

America held up her hands in defense. “I couldn’t help myself.” 

Kate tentatively put her foot back in America’s lap. “…I should go shower.” She murmured. 

America may not have minded the smell of tennis shoes after a run, but Kate didn’t think it was all that cute. Not to mention she smelled like sweat too; not bad or sour, just musky. It seemed to drive America wild but Kate was always a little self-conscious about it.

“Nah,” America shook her head. “I like it when you smell like you and not body wash or soap.” She lifted her big brown eyes and gave Kate a look. A look that said ‘I wanna devour you whole no matter how sweaty you are, starting from your feet up’. 

Kate couldn’t help but smile a little. She was lucky to have found someone who loved her so completely, and still found her attractive even when she was a worn-out mess. 

“I don’t know… I’m so tired. You’d have to do all the work…” Kate spread her thighs a little. She was the one teasing now, and she knew it. 

“Anything for you, Princess.” America all but smirked. 

America was on her feet the next second, bending to scoop Kate up from the couch. She was so strong it was barely a strain for her. In an effort to be helpful Kate wrapped an arm around America’s neck and hugged her tight as she was carried towards the bedroom. America pressed her lips to Kate’s head and kissed her sweetly as she walked, but Kate didn’t mistake the way she inhaled deeply with her nose buried against Kate’s damp hair. 

“You can leave my socks on, if you want.” Kate offered, wiggling her toes in the purple fabric of her ankle socks. 

It would be a while before she got that shower, but Kate was sure America would keep her plenty busy.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
